gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Basin
]] Easter Basin is a district in San Fierro, San Andreas located in the southeastern portion of the city. It appears to be modeled after the China Basin, India Basin, and Hunters Point districts in San Francisco. It contains a naval base housing an aircraft carrier that becomes a focal point of the Mike Toreno mission Vertical Bird. Immediately to the south is Easter Bay International Airport; to the north is Downtown; and to the west are King's and Doherty. This district rests directly on Easter Bay, the body of water separating San Fierro from Tierra Robada and Red County. Consequently, Easter Basin is the location of San Fierro's docks, which house the container ship and crane Carl Johnson uses for importing and exporting automobiles after acquiring the Downtown Wang Cars showroom. Commercial establishments in this mainly industrial district are limited to a single Xoomer gas station. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas When he arrives in San Fierro, Carl Johnson finds the "prize" he won in a street race with Claude and Catalina is no more than an abandoned Xoomer gas station/garage in desperate need of repair. With the urging of his sister Kendl, and his closest ally from Los Santos, Cesar Vialpando, Carl seeks out mechanics he can trust to turn the derelict Doherty Garage into a successful chop-shop. His new friend The Truth tells him of three associates of his in San Fierro that would be perfect for the job. The first, Jethro, is working on a truck at the Xoomer gas station in Easter Basin. After picking Jethro up, The Truth asks Carl to make some unexplained stops to monitor the movements of some mysterious vans on their way to picking up Dwaine and Zero in other parts of the city. After renovating the garage, Carl turns his attention to more entrepreneurial pursuits by buying up the Wang Cars dealership just up the street in Downtown San Fierro. From here, Carl sets up a front for an extensive import/export ring whose exports are vehicles stolen by Carl and brought to the docks in Easter Basin. By exporting vehicles, Carl also enables himself to import other vehicles, which arrive on the container ship at the Easter Bay docks. Later in the story, Carl beings hunting down the leaders of the Loco Syndicate, who are primarily located in San Fierro. After identifying Jizzy B. as the syndicate's San Fierro muscle, Carl begins working for him and T-Bone Mendez, the syndicate's San Fierro drug production head. After the three men rescue a kidnapped Mike Toreno, Carl is asked to come down to the Xoomer gas station in Easter Basin, where he again meets Toreno and begins to unravel the truth behind the events leading to this point. After eliminating the heads of the Loco Syndicate, Carl is re-visted by Toreno, who turns out to be a shady government agent heading up the Loco Syndicate, and the one pulling the strings the entire time. Toreno convinces Carl to work for him, using the safety of his brother Sweet as leverage. After a few very risky missions, Toreno assigns Carl an even greater challenge: acquire a Hydra from the aircraft carrier anchored at Easter Basin Naval Station. Carl must make his way across Easter Bay from near The Panopticon by boat in order to sneak into the back of the carrier before the loading bay doors close. After stealthfully slipping onto the landing deck, Carl takes off in the Hydra with the military in hot pursuit, and is asked by Toreno in mid-air to destroy a handful of boats before returning the Hydra to the abandoned airstrip outside Las Venturas. Weapons *Shotgun *Flamethrower **On the anchored container ship at the docks, immediately adjacent to the pick-up/drop-off point for imported/exported automobiles Stationary Vehicles *Patriot **Parked at the east end of Easter Basin Naval Station, just south of the east end of the anchored aircraft carrier *Barracks **Parked at the southwest corner of the naval station's main building *Forklift **Just north of the anchored container ship at the docks *Roadtrain **Parked behind the larger of the two buildings at the south end of the docks *NRG-500 **Parked against the wall within the enclosed dry-dock just north of the container ship and crane at the docks *Hydra **On the flight deck of the aircraft carrier *Hunter **At the west end of the naval station, just west of the main buildings *Reefer (2) **Moored at the concrete slip at the southwest end of the naval station **Moored at the concrete slip just south of the naval station's main building *Kart (after completing mission) Businesses *Xoomer Other *Armor **At the base of the hill under the freeway, at the north end of the large red brick factory due west of the docks *Fire Extinguisher *Camera *Four snapshots See also *Easter Basin Naval Station *Easter Bay *Easter Bay Airport Category:San Fierro Category:Districts in San Fierro